listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Superhero-Movie-Villians
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - Disintegrated after Spider-Man and Gwen Stacey overloaded him with electricity. Ant-Man *'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Avengers - Age of Ultron *'Doctor List' - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *'Wolfgang von Strucker' - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Avengers - Infinity War (SPOILER ALERT!!) *'The Collector' - Presumably killed by Thanos for the Aether. Debatable, as all that is seen after the illusion is his vault on Nowhere burning. *'Ebony Maw' - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship *'Cull Obsidian' - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm *'Proxima Midnight' - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien ship with spiky wheels *'Corvus Glaive' - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon Batman *'Napier Hood (Blue)' - Shot by a Policeman. *'Carl Grissom' - Shot by Joker. *'Bob the Goon' - Shot by the Joker. *'Tall Joker Goon' - Killed by the Batman. *'Lawrence The Goon' - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *'Belltower The Goon' - Fell to his death after Batman threw him off the stairs of a building. *'Jack Napier/The Joker' - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Batman Returns *'Devil Fire-Breather' - Set on fire by Batman with the jet flare of his Batmobile. *'Tattooed Strongman' - Blown up by Batman with a bomb. *'Fat Clown' - Shot by the Penguin. *'Sword Swalloer' - Killed by Batman *'Knifethrower' - Killed by Batman *'Organ Grinder' - Killed by Batman *'Max Shreck' - Kissed by Catwoman with a taser between their mouths while Catwoman grabbed a metal fence, electrocuting Shreck. *'Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/The Penguin' - Sent falling into a pool of toxic water by a swarm of bats. Batman Forever *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin *'Dr. Jason Woodrue' - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *'Antonio Diego/Bane' - Crushed by the telescope when Mr. Freeze sent it falling. Debatable. Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice *'General Amajagh' - Tackled through a building by Superman. * Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. * Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. Batman Begins *'Joe Chill - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone. *'Ra's al Ghul decoy' - Killed by debris when Bruce set his home on fire. *'Henri Ducard/Ra's Al Ghul' - Killed when Gordon blasts the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it. The Dark Knight *'Dopey' - Shot in the back by Happy. *'Chuckles' - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun. *'Happy' - Shot in the head by Grumpy. *'Grumpy' - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver. *'Joker Bus Driver' - Shot by the Joker. *'Bank Manager' - Poisoned by the Joker. (Death debatable?) *'Gambol' - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker. *'Lau' - Burnt to death by the Joker. *'Chechen' - Killed by the Joker's henchmen. *'Maroni's Driver' - Shot by Two-Face *'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni' - Killed in a car crash after Two-Face shot the driver. Debatable. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman. The Dark Knight Rises *'Phillip Stryver' - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet. *'Barsad' - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod. *'Miranda Tate/Talia Al Ghul' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it. Black Panther *'Limbani' - Shot by Killmonger *'Linda' - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue for Vibranium *'Ulysees Klaue' - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda *'N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Captain America - The First Avenger *'Heinz Kruger''' - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *'Sturmbannführer Hutter' - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *'Gruppenführer Schneider' - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon. *'Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder' - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon *'Velt' - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. Captain America - The Winter Soldier *'Arnim Zola' - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when he died, and 44 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *'Jasper Sitwell' - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. Captain America - Civil War *'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). Deadpool *'The Recruiter' - Killed off-screen by Deadpool. *'Francis Freeman/Ajax' - Shot by Deadpool. Deadpool 2 (SPOILER ALERT!!) *'Sergei Valishnikov' - Hit by a truck. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed him earlier *'Daniel Frye' - Shot in the head by Deadpool *'Headmaster' - Run over by Dopinder *'Sergei Valishnikov' - Knife thrown at his head by Deadpool after going back in time *'Deadpool (Origins)' - Shot multiple times by Deadpool Doctor Strange * Lucian - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. *'Kaecilius' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable; the exact nature of this is not revealed and he may still be alive (though when he is last seen, particles are still flying off him so it is debatable) Guardians of the Galaxy *'The Other' - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *'Korath the Pursuer' - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *'Ronan the Accuser' - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Wretch - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot. * Gef, Halfnut, Brahl, Scrote, Narblik - Killed by Yondu with his arrow. * Taserface - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu. * Ego - Killed when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb.